


Dark Fire

by wallflowering



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the Porn Battle XIV on <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/526639.html">LJ</a>/<a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html">DW</a>. A single gif, NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt words: _fire, control_.
> 
> Now it has gorgeous title, courtesy of the lovely [**Signe**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis), who also runs this awesome challenge every year. Thank you!
> 
> Please don't edit, claim as your own, or repost to Tumblr or elsewhere. Using/hotlinking the gif and sharing the link of this post is much appreciated and also encouraged! Thanks for viewing. :)


End file.
